


【盾冬】狮子3：边缘

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。与有情人做快乐事





	【盾冬】狮子3：边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：孕期，指交，一点足交，还有乳交，溢奶，慎入！

“队长，你先回去吧，我和山姆可以帮你写任务报告。”  
“谢谢你，旺达。”史蒂夫瞬间松了一口气。神盾局最近太忙了，他一边顾着巴基一边忙于工作实在辛苦。现在已经四点半了，巴基的瑜伽课还有半个小时就结束，他本来还怕赶不上。  
巴基怀孕七个月时报了一个孕期瑜伽班，每天上两个小时的课，可以缓解焦虑(实际上巴基觉得是在缓解史蒂夫的焦虑)，舒展身体，让酸疼的腰椎好受点。他本来打算来回都坐公交车或者优步，但史蒂夫坚持接送，巴基拗不过只好同意了，每天下课后像个幼儿园宝宝一样等着哨兵接他回家。  
“巴基，你老公什么时候来？”下课后人群陆陆续续出来，杰姆和巴基一起走到浴室清理身体。杰姆也怀孕七个半月，肚子比巴基小一点，他是那种外向开朗的向导，和所有人都能打成一片，俗称自来熟。  
“他今天工作比较忙，可能会晚一点。”巴基用温热的毛巾擦了擦脖子上的汗，一边摸摸肚子，宝宝今天很活跃，一直在动。  
旁边一位三十多岁的亚裔向导接话：“你老公太紧张你了。我怀第一个孩子的时候八个半月还一个人搭车去医院体检。我的哨兵要陪我我都不愿意，他不跟着还没事，他一跟着就把我也搞得神经紧绷。”  
巴基想了想还真是这样，怀双胞胎虽然有很多不方便，但是他情绪很稳定，看着孩子把肚皮慢慢撑大，一切按部就班。反倒是史蒂夫，一直紧张的不得了，把他当瓷娃娃一样照顾。原来全世界的哨兵都这样？  
现在已经是七月多了，天气正热，巴基把汗湿的背心塞到背包里，换上一件棉质的白T恤。他大致收拾了一下，和休息室的几个人告别，抱着瑜伽垫在门口的椅子上等史蒂夫。  
闲着无聊，巴基拿出手机刷新几个德国文献相关的网站。神盾局越来越忙，孩子出生后史蒂夫如果要工作还要照顾孩子肯定会更累，所以他觉得翻译算是比较理想的工作，可以待在家里照顾宝宝，让史蒂夫专心神盾局，还能赚钱。至于要不要做回外勤，他打算等孩子大一点再说。  
“巴基！”  
有人敲了敲玻璃门，史蒂夫英俊的脸出现在玻璃门另一端，看到巴基抬头，立刻露出灿烂的笑脸。  
史蒂夫把瑜伽垫和巴基的背包扔到后座，两人坐好先互相亲了亲，史蒂夫才打着火：“今天怎么样？”  
“其他都挺好的，只是我瑜伽课的衣柜坏了，找不到管理人员，衣服又锁在里面拿不出来，我只好把锁拧碎了。”巴基挠了挠脸颊。  
“没事，反正他们本来也需要换锁了。”史蒂夫安慰。  
“我没控制好力道，把柜门也拽掉了。”巴基继续挠脸。  
“质量太不好了，怎么这么轻易就坏。”史蒂夫立刻谴责，根本不考虑冬日战士的力气有多恐怖。  
两人一路聊着天回去，到家时朱莉太太和她老公正在院子里修剪花枝和草坪，看到他们回来赶紧招呼：“巴基，我做了烩菜，给你们留了一些。”  
“谢谢，我也烤了小饼干，等会儿拿给你。”  
屋檐下的铁片风铃叮叮当当，放在门廊下的陶罐已经郁郁葱葱，史蒂夫去停车，巴基没拿钥匙，就坐在椅子上等开门，一边很有成就感的看那些长势良好的花花草草。  
进门的时候，史蒂夫蹲下来帮他解鞋带。他现在基本没有办法弯腰。穿鞋，剪脚趾甲这类需要大幅度动作的行为已经全部由哨兵接手。  
“你去休息一会儿，今天我做饭。”进门后巴基揉了揉史蒂夫的后脑勺，“这几天你累坏了。”  
“我不累。”史蒂夫忍不住蹭他的掌心。  
“最近这么忙怎么可能不累。我录了你错过的棒球比赛，你乖乖去看电视。”  
巴基做饭只是一般般，不过吃饱没问题。他煮了点意面还切了水果，两人吃完后坐在沙发上看了一会儿新闻，史蒂夫就催他去睡觉。  
巴基洗完澡出来时史蒂夫已经收拾好了，他的头发因为潮气而变成了暗金色，刚刮过胡子，下巴只有一层青色的胡茬，上身穿了一件白色T恤，肌肉把衣服撑得鼓鼓的。他本来正看文件，巴基一出来他立刻把电脑放远了，这家伙还坚信电脑辐射太大对孕夫不好，巴基忍不住笑。  
他躺到床上，枕着史蒂夫的胳膊，两人脸对着脸，暖黄灯光下巴基可以看清爱人每一根睫毛，每一颗小痣，他深情温柔的蓝眼睛如此迷人，漂亮的嘴唇很适合接吻。  
“史蒂夫，我不舒服。”巴基凑到他耳边，轻轻呵气。  
“哪里，哪里不舒服？”史蒂夫原本正在慢慢摸着巴基的脊背，闻言立刻如临大敌。  
“这里。”巴基把他的手放在自己胸脯。  
史蒂夫愣了一下，不自觉的揉了揉手里的软肉。自从巴基怀孕，两人已经快五个月没有真枪实弹的做爱了，只有实在憋不住的时候才互相抚慰一下。此时灯光暧昧，巴基在他的揉捏下不自觉的喘息，呼吸的热气扑在史蒂夫脸颊，让他瞬间硬了起来。  
但是最终他也只是亲了亲巴基的额头，“想要吗？我帮你摸出来。”说着手就要往下。  
“我想要你进来。没关系，你轻轻的，别进那么深，我想要你。”巴基按住他的手，像奶猫一样舔他的下巴：“我的胸好疼，帮我揉一揉。”  
史蒂夫下巴被他舔的湿漉漉的，许久没有释放过的性器硬的能操穿铁板。闻言他终于忍不住，翻身跪在巴基腿间，拉下内裤时粗长的阴茎瞬间弹跳出来，打在身下人白嫩的腿根。  
“先帮我摸摸。”史蒂夫拿着巴基的手按在自己胯间，他实在是憋狠了，性器坚硬火热，一下一下的顶弄着巴基的手心。  
向导耐心的抚慰着手里的硬棒，灵活的手指间沾满了粘糊糊的透明的腺液，而史蒂夫则动作迅速的把两人的衣物剥的一干二净。  
自从怀孕巴基就很少外出，因为不见太阳，史蒂夫又把他养的滋润，原本小麦色的皮肤变为了腻人的白色，结实的腹肌线条被鼓起的圆润弧度替代。史蒂夫粗糙的手掌爱抚着他身上每一处软肉，酥酥麻麻的感觉遍布全身，让他双腿更加用力的夹住了史蒂夫的腰。  
“胸口怎么会疼？”史蒂夫大掌揉捏着巴基胸前的柔软，滑腻的软肉从指缝里溢出来。巴基怀孕后胸脯愈加软绵，红红的乳晕中间顶着两颗凸起的乳头。  
“可能是要涨奶了。”巴基喘息着，乳房被揉的又疼又麻，史蒂夫还一直揪着两颗乳珠不放，他现在身子敏感，随便弄了几下就特别有感觉：“你再摸摸我下面。”  
史蒂夫在他腰间垫了个枕头，低头看着向导紧闭的穴洞。大概是许久没做，有点紧，史蒂夫先伸进去一根手指开拓，层层叠叠的软肉瞬间缠上来，一边推挤手指又一边往里吸。史蒂夫用指腹摸着穴道里滑腻的软肉，慢慢旋转着摸索，在穴口不远碰到一处小小的凸起，他用指头按了两下，身下人立刻舒服的叫出声。  
巴基双腿张开，大肚子挺着，感受史蒂夫手指头的动作。此时此刻手指似乎比阴茎更加私密，仿佛整个人被剖开，每一寸都被摸索翻检。  
在手指的抽插下穴洞渐渐渗出一丝丝水意，进出更加顺滑，史蒂夫又加入了一根手指，动作也不再缓慢，食中二指并在一起迅速进出，偶尔还抠挖内壁，让原本紧致干涩的肠道变得柔软湿润，自发的吞吐着男人粗糙的手指头。  
越来越多的淫水顺着指缝滑下来，随着手指的激烈进出飞溅出来。  
“啊！啊……好舒服史蒂夫……”巴基紧紧抓住身上人潮湿的发根，呻吟声越来越大。  
史蒂夫手上不停，他把巴基的双脚放在自己翘起的阴茎上，一下一下操弄他的足心，又低着头去亲巴基的肚子。  
巴基摇着屁股迎合着手指的奸淫，流出的大量水液快把史蒂夫的手指泡皱了。随着他晃动的屁股，臀尖那一点颤巍巍的白肉不停诱惑着哨兵，让忍无可忍的史蒂夫一把抓上去，狠狠揉捏了几下才勉强发泄心中的欲火。同时下身更加用力，巴基白嫩的足心都被他撞红，痒意一股一股的涌上来，让他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾。  
“啊，要到了……史蒂夫……”向导快高潮时不停喊着爱人的名字，穴道紧紧收缩，一股一股的甜水不停地喷出来，像女人高潮时一样，兜头浇在史蒂夫指头上。巴基的阴茎也被史蒂夫抓在手里，敏感的龟头被技巧的揉搓了两下，巴基尖叫一声，前后一起喷了出来。  
透明的甜水和乳白的精液流到史蒂夫手上，他抬起手臂舔了舔手，又腥又甜。那双蓝色的眼睛暗沉沉的盯着口水直流的爱人，慢慢把手上没有舔净的液体抹在巴基胸膛，然后以不碰到鼓胀的肚子的姿势跪在巴基身体两侧。  
史蒂夫搓了搓性器前半段，把流出的液体抹到整根肉棒上。他早就憋到了极致，阴茎气势汹汹的顶到巴基嘴唇上：“巴基，宝贝儿，帮我舔一舔。”  
“不进来吗？”巴基乖乖捧住他的大鸡巴，小舌头像吃冰激凌一样勤奋的舔着爱人湿润顶出的龟头。  
“我控制不住，怕伤到你。”史蒂夫温柔的捏了捏他的乳头：“今天用这里。”他稍稍退后一点，双手捧住巴基软绵绵的胸脯，把阴茎夹在中间。  
这个画面说不出的色情，纯洁绵白的乳房中间夹着一条热腾腾的肉棒，颜色紫黑，青筋鼓起，因为太过粗长巨硕，向导因为孕期而稍微鼓胀的乳房根本不能完全夹住，整个龟头都露在外面不停的吐着口水，把巴基的嘴巴和脸颊蹭的湿漉漉一片。  
巴基在他马眼处吻了一下，男性荷尔蒙的气息钻进鼻腔里，他嘴唇亮晶晶的，双手主动捧着自己的奶子，更加用力的夹住爱人的大肉棒：“你动吧，我想让你也舒服。”  
史蒂夫喘息了一声，强健的腰臀挺动起来。肉棒被滑腻的软肉包裹住，每一次进出身下的人都会张开嘴巴含住他的龟头，那吐出过无数爱语的猫咪嘴唇被操的红通通的，泛着一层黏腻的淫水，都是史蒂夫鸡巴里流出的东西。  
巴基喜欢听哨兵失控的喘息，低沉性感，他攥着自己乳房的手粗糙有力，让原本就酸胀的乳房疼的要命。明明不该有快感，但是巴基看着史蒂夫充满欲望的脸，欢喜却不停的从心底涌上来，这个世界上只有他能给史蒂夫如此快乐，不管是心灵上还是肉体上。  
想到这里他呻吟的更加大声，抛弃了所有羞耻和底线：“啊，史蒂夫的肉棒好热，又热又大，操的我的奶子好舒服……史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我爱你，我好爱你……”  
“我也爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫亲不到他的嘴唇，只能把手指伸进他湿热的嘴巴里，操弄他的舌头。巴基呜呜的叫了两声，含着嘴里的手指吸了起来，同时双手帮着爱人拢住乳房，更加用力的夹紧了大肉棒。  
胸口的肉本来就比较柔嫩，史蒂夫操了十来分钟巴基就感觉乳肉火辣辣的疼，同时酸胀的感觉更加明显，似乎有什么东西堵着乳孔，憋的巴基心慌。  
“呜……史蒂夫，难受……”巴基眼里含着泪，“胸口好难受，你帮我摸摸。”  
史蒂夫松开他的乳房，把肉棒拿出来，巴基胸前已经被肉棒的摩擦和哨兵粗硬的阴毛扎的通红一片，淫乱的液体和青色的指印占满了那两团软肉。  
“这里难受吗？”哨兵用龟头对准左边的奶头操了几下，热腾腾的大鸡巴把乳头操的东倒西歪。巴基又难受又委屈，嗓子里含着哭腔：“老公……老公，你摸摸，你摸摸它们。”  
“不疼了不疼了，”史蒂夫也有点心疼，以为是自己刚才操的太用力。他用手指轻轻揉捏着巴基的乳头，大掌划着圈的来回按摩，巴基舒服了一会儿，就又乖乖的抓着爱人还硬着的肉棒：“你还没射。”  
“再让老公操一会儿。”史蒂夫把肉棒重新夹回去，继续操他。此时他的阴茎已经涨到儿臂粗细，翘起的前端恐怖又骇人。巴基只觉得乳房越来越热，史蒂夫粗硬的毛发扎在胸口，嘴巴里鼻息里都是哨兵侵略性的味道，因为没有结合热，两人神智清醒，每次对望巴基都忍不住去亲他放在自己胸口的手指。  
史蒂夫操的越来越狠，肉棒几乎融化在绵软的乳房之间。而巴基的性器没有得到任何抚慰，仅仅凭着让爱人快乐的满足和紫黑阴茎在洁白乳房里进出的刺激就又射了一次。  
在史蒂夫又一次用龟头狠狠顶过他的奶头时巴基尖叫一声，不自觉的挺了一下腰，他立刻下意识的抱紧肚子，乳房却一股一股的射出白色液体，有的甚至喷到史蒂夫脸颊上。两人都愣了一下，史蒂夫下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，奶香味充满了口腔。  
“你喷奶了。”史蒂夫喃喃自语，随即他回过神来，健壮的屁股绷紧向前挺动，攥住他还在不停滴奶的乳房。微黄的奶液流到被史蒂夫挤出的乳沟里，大肉棒像是被奶水淹没了一样。  
“我被你操出奶了。”巴基失神的抓住他的手臂，史蒂夫闻言剧烈喘息了一声，挺着腰操了两下巴基下巴上的浅沟，龟头前面的小孔翕张着喷出一股股精液。  
他射的又多又浓，强劲的液体打在巴基脸上，嘴唇上，向导懵懂的眨了两下眼睛，长长的睫毛还挂着几滴乳白的精液。史蒂夫把他唇瓣上的白色刮下来喂到他嘴里，身下人立刻乖顺的舔了舔他的手指。  
巴基整个人被玩弄的乱七八糟，奶孔还在不停地渗出奶水，史蒂夫怜爱的摸了摸他的脸颊，侧躺在他身边，用舌头轻轻舔着他的耳垂等他回神。  
“宝贝儿，你还好吗？”过了一会儿史蒂夫问。  
“黏……帮我擦擦。”巴基摸了摸脸上已经有些干涸的精液。  
“你休息一会儿，我去拿毛巾。”  
史蒂夫回来帮他擦了擦脸和胸口，又掰开他的腿看了看，红润的穴洞湿漉漉的被手指操的一点肿，史蒂夫忍不住凑上去亲了一口才把他抱到一边换了个床单。  
他搂着昏昏欲睡的巴基，一只手摸着爱人的肚子，把鼻尖拱在向导带着香气的后颈，幸福和满足充实在他心间，不一会儿便也沉沉睡了过去。

————END————


End file.
